Not only Fred can get a date!
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: When Ron's friend Logan, parents die, Mrs. Weasley takes her in. George has always had a crush on her but its getting worse now. How will he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I know I have 3 other stories I should be working on, but I have a really good idea. Don't be to mad . This is my first Harry Potter fan fic with no Twilight in it. I hope you like. This may only be a one-shot thing, but I may add more, only time will tell. Oh, Malfoy and the Mud blood by Jessica Lynne Greenleaf is a really wonderful read. I haven't been asking for reviews on any of my other stories, but on this story I really would like would give me an Idea on whether to continue or not. -L. *^*^***

Me: Don't I have to do a disclaimer?

Emily(best friend): Not if you take over the world.

Me: But Emmy I don't have kind of time!

Emily: Fine I guess we don't own Harry Potter..... for now.

Malfoy: Don't hold your breathe. (fan girl squeals and clothes ripping)

Malfoy: God damn you Jessica Lynne Greenleaf, did you have to tell everyone how incredibly hot I look shirtless?

**

* * *

**

" George I'm telling yea, if we just add dragon scales it would be perfect." Fred said, very angry.

" Fred I told you, we shouldn't try new things while people are sleeping. We might disturb them." I said thinking of Logan sleeping with that cute little smile on her face that she always had while sleeping. She used to have it all the time, it has been gone a lot since her mother died.

" Thinking of our cute little Logan are we?" Fred asked. Teasing me about liking Logan. I can't imagine someone who wouldn't like her, at least as a friend.

" Fred, don't start." I said, quickly he put the dragon scales in before I could grab then. Then, it exploded. I hit him in the back in the back of the head.

" TWINNNNNNNNSS!" our mother yelled. I sighed and followed Fred downstairs.

" PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING IN THIS HOUSE! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THEM! ALSO, WHAT EXPLODED! IF YOU WERE WORKING ON THOSE BLOODY CANDIES AGAIN!" My mother yelled on for a minuet, then Ron and Harry came downstairs and ran to the kitchen. After about 5 more minuets of yelling I heard. " I may have had you pegged wrong Mrs. Weasley. You yell at your middle children a lot." came that sweet voice, it had a mocking tone to it.

" Just being a parent." my mother said to her.

" What awesome thing did they do this time?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile at that. She thought we were awesome. Mom gave her a look. " I mean, of course, how did they disobey your wonderful parenting rules?" she corrected. I chuckled at this.

" We were working on our candy again." Fred said.

" See, they were just preparing to be wonderful business men." Logan said smiling. I would have gave up by now, but Logan hadn't. She was so cool. Mom gave her a look.

" Sorry wonderful candy makers. Your on your own." She said and ran to the kitchen. I smiled. She was way cool. She understood that this is what we liked to do. Pull pranks on people and make things. One of the only one's who understood. Once mom was finished yelling at us we went into the kitchen were Logan was nibbling on a biscuit.

" Thanks for trying Logan." I said smiling at her. She returned the smile.

" Ya, I would have ducked out before you did." Fred said.

" She yells at you guys to much. Just because you guys like making things doesn't mean you should get punished." She said. getting up and throwing the biscuit she had been nibbling on away.

" I swear you eat as much as a rat." Ron commented.

" Just because I don't eat as much as you Ron doesn't mean I'm a small rodent." she said.

" Remember her at the Halloween feast? She ate like 13 desserts." Harry said, chuckling slightly. Logan blushed and looked down. No, I wanted to say. Look back up and smile, your so pretty you shouldn't hide your face. She soon pulled out a small box, and was smiling at it.

" What's that?" I asked.

" Oh, a camera. Mr. Weasley said its a muggle invention that takes pictures. Fun to mess with. I'm going tp take it apart and see what's inside. The muggle way." she said. She, like my dad was interested in muggles.

" I was thinking about having a quidditch match. What do you say?" Fred asked. What I really wanted was to watch Logan take that camera apart.

" Yes!" said Ron and Harry. I nodded.

" I'll go outside to take this apart then." Logan said smiling. Great, I could still watch her a little. She skipped to the living room to get her tools while us guys went to go get our broom sticks.

"Do you like Logan, George?" Harry asked. He wasn't stupid. But it took him long enough to see that I did.

" Ya, she's cool." I said.

" I mean as girlfriend." Harry said.

" Ya." I said looking down. Harry smiled.

" I think she likes you to." Harry said.

" How do you know?" I asked. It was impossible. How could someone as wonderful as Logan, like me?

" I heard Logan talking to Ginny about you a direct quote is, ' but Gin, George is so sweet and wonderful at making things." Harry said. I couldn't help but smile. She might like me. Logan, might like me. Logan might like me. I kept thinking about that as we started quidditch. I wasn't paying attention though. I was looking at Logan take her camera apart. She was looking kinda frustrated, then she looked up and saw me looking at her. She smiled and waved, then went straight back to her project. She smiled really big when she finally got it apart. Bigger then I had seen her smile in a while. she looked at what was inside, poked around in there a bit, then the guys came around me in a circle. " George, if you just wanted to watch Logan, why did you agree to play." Ron huffed. He knew to.

" Sorry. " I said. Looking down.

" You need to tell her how you feel or we need to get you to a hospital." Fred said. I nodded.

" I will. There's a Halloween dance this year. I ask her to it." I said. The guy nodded and we came to the ground.

" How did the quidditch match go?" Logan asked at dinner.

" Not to bad. I'm getting better." Ron said happily. She smiled and nibbled on her roll.

" You know what we haven't played in forever?" Fred said out of the blue.

" What?" Ginny asked.

" Hide and Go Seak." Fred said. I chuckled. Logan, Harry, and Ron were smiling.

" Want to play after dinner?" Fred asked.

"Ya!" Ginny squealed. Logan giggled slightly at this. and I chuckled.

" Sure." Logan said. Harry and Ron nodded.

" Sounds like fun." I said shrugging my shoulders.

After dinner we met in the living room. I sat next to Logan on the coach. " The rules of the game are, you can't go outside." Fred said.

" I'll seak." Ginny said. She turned around on the coach and started to count. We all went to hide. I came to this closet that no one knew about and went into it to hide. I turned on the light and saw Logan sitting on the floor looking up at me. " Hey." she said.

" I thought no one else knew about this." I said. Logan giggled slightly.

" So did I." She said. I sat down next to her.

" How did taking the camera apart go." I asked.

" It was umm, difficult at first but then I umm, got it." she said, looking me in the eyes just like when she talked to everyone else. The only difference about us talking was that Logan was pausing a lot. Not something she did.

" Something wrong?" I asked. Hoping it was something I could help with. She was looking down. When she looked back up her eyes were glossy. like she was about to cry.

" I was just thinking about my mom when you came in. " she said, letting one tear escape. I wiped it away.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry in front of you." She said looking down rubbing her eyes. I pulled her onto my lap and rubbed her back. She cried almost silently. Letting a few whimpers out.

" Thank you George." she said rubbing her eyes again.

" Any time Logan." I said, hoping I would get to hold her again soon.

" I might just hold you to that." she said laughing lightly. I smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug. When we pulled away. We were looking into each others eyes. Logan's grey and still a little glossy. Mine Blue and full of affection. And I leaned in, my lips having a mind of there own, she leaned in to, telling me it was okay. And we kissed. Her lips were delicate and soft. We pulled away, to quickly for my liking. She was smiling. As, I noticed, was I.

" That was nice." She said finally.

" Yes." I agreed. Truth be told, it was more than nice, it was fantastic.

" Logan, will you be my girlfriend." I blurted out. I cursed myself in my head for not having more control.

" That would be fantastic." she said. I kissed her lightly again.

" We have been in here a long time." she noted.

" Ya, lets go." I said. I got up and helped her up, still holding her hand we walked out, when we got to the living room everyone but Ginny was there.

" Where the bloody hell were you to hiding, Ginny is checking upstairs for the millionth-" Ron paused as he looked at our hands. Fred started to clap.

" Well done my twin." Logan blushed and looked down. I could feel my ears going red. We sat done on the coach still holding each others hands.

" Congrats, I'm glad you finally told her, now maybe you can actually do something without staring at her." Ron said. My ears went redder. She was looking at the palm of my hand, running her fingers over the lines.

" THERE YOU ARE!" Ginny screamed as she came downstairs. " I swear you to are the-" She noticed Logan and my hands. She squealed.

" I knew it!" She said. Logan's head shot up, she cocked her head and raised an eye brow. Ginny nodded. She sighed. and continued running her fingers along my hand.

" This is boring." Harry said. I shrugged.

" Well of course its not for you." He said annoyed. Logan's head shot up again.

" I'm going to go grab a book." she said and got up. Once she was out of sight Fred walked over and sat next to me.

" You got a good one brother." he said.

" Ya, Logan's cool, not to girly." Ron said.

" Not bad to look at either." Fred said.

" Ya, Logan's awesome." I said smiling. Fred left with the rest of the guys and Logan came back down with a book. She sat down next to me.

" What's this book?" I asked her.

" A muggle book your dad gave me, its about what muggles think vampires are. Its called 'Twilight'." She said and opened it and began to read, at some point in the night we were both laying the coach, she was reading and I was playing with her hair. " Umm, George, Logan you guys need to go to bed." My mom said.

" Why?" we asked.

" Because we have to be at the station tomorrow, remember?" she said. We nodded and got up, we went upstairs together.

" Good night." She said and kissed me. It was the first time she had kissed me and it was different then the ones before. On the other ones, I was dominate, now that she was, it was a lot slower, less needy. Wow. I thought. She went down the hall to her room and I went into mine.

" Hey George." Fred said, he was looking over our candy plans.

" Hey. I'm going to go to bed." I said. wanting to think about how wonderful today was.

" Okay, I will to." he said. we laid down. But instead of thinking about the day, I almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I keep going? Should I stop here? -L. *^*^***


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I would wait for reviews, but I couldn't. This story is really going to go somewhere I think. L.*^*^***

* * *

I woke up to mom yelling at Fred and I. " FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE TO THE STATION!" she yelled. I got up slowly and got dressed, when Fred and I came downstairs Logan was flinching as my mom was yelling at her.

" LOGAN BEST! I TOLD YOU TO PACK LAST NIGHT! MAYBE YOU WERE TO BUSY FLIRTING WITH MY SON." my mom yelled. Logan had her head down but you could tell she was flinching at every word my mother yelled at her.

" NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND PACK! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE US LATE." my mother yelled stomping away. She pulled her head up and let out a small sigh. Then went upstairs without another word. We left a few minuets after that, Logan had gotten everything packed. I sat by her in the car. We held hands but knew better then to kiss with my mom around. She was smiling at our hands when we pulled up to the station.

" Go on Fred and George." my mom said meaning to go throw the portal. I smiled at Logan, she smiled at me then I went threw the portal and waited with Fred for the others. Once everyone was threw, we went our ways, luckily Logan came with me. Fred, Logan, and I got a compartment with Lee Jordan to talk about what type of pranks to pull this year. We were talking, I was in a heated debate with Lee about if we should even try anything on the new Defense Against the dark arts teacher.

" The new defense against the darks arts teacher is Professor Mad eye Moody, why wouldn't you want to pull pranks on him?" Logan asked me. Lee was smiling thinking he won.

" Because Mad eye is mental." I said. She was giggling slightly.

" All the more fun." she said. Fred and Lee laughed at this.

" Listen to your girlfriend George. This year pulling pranks on Mad eye is going to be awesome. " Lee said. Logan was laughing quietly.

" Hey, doesn't Moody always drink from a flask?" Logan asked her eyes twinkling.

"Ya." Fred said smiling, thinking he knew what she was.

" What if some how, I'm not saying it isn't possible its just going to be hard. What if you put one of your sickness candies in his flask?" she asked. Fred was smiling thinking about it.

" I like the way you think, what's your name again?" Lee asked.

" Logan, like the berry." she said smiling

" There's a Loganberry?" Lee asked.

" Yep, only there really bitter. But good for making jams and such." she said. Lee shrugged. She was smiling thinking about it.

" I have to go change into my robes. Be right back." she said getting up.

" She is awesome." Lee said once she had left.

" So I have heard." I said smiling.

" How come she doesn't have guys falling all over her?" He asked I shrugged. Logan came in a few minuets later scowling.

" What?" Fred asked.

" Malfoy." she said, almost growling.

" What did that prick do this time?" Lee asked.

" its nothing. I'm over reacting." She said. I looked at her.

" He was talking about your family, it made me mad. I gave him a good smack to the head, but still, he was bring a really big prick." She said.

" High five." Fred said. She looked confused.

" What? You hit Malfoy, because he was talking about us, you defended our family, you get a high five." Fred said. That sent her into a giggle fit. She high fived him then looked out the window.

" We're almost there." she noted. We continued to talk about our pranks, I checked over at her a couple times, she was listening. Seeing if there was anything she had to add. She never did though.

We sat at the feast together. She didn't eat much, again. Once she was done she leaned her head on my shoulder. " You okay?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

" Just tired. Long day." She said yawning.

" We'll be done in a minuet." I said. She nodded but kept her head on my shoulder. This was going to get me teased later, I don't car she is worth it. Once we got to the common room, she kissed me on the cheek and said she was going to bed. I nodded and wished her a good night. I sat next to Fred, he was talking with Ron and some of the other 4th years. I came up behind him.

" So, your going out with Logan?" Neville asked. I nodded.

" Sure, the older guys get all the good girls." Neville mumbled.

" Logan is really cool." Seamus Finnigan said. " She isn't all girly like other girls." He said.

" Ya, but she isn't a book worm either." Ron pointed out.

" Your lucky George." Dean Thomas said. I smiled, so I wasn't the only one who noticed she was great.

" I'm going to go to bed. Night all." I said. I went upstairs and changed into my PJ's then went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and went to breakfast. Logan was sitting with Fred, Lee, and Ginny. I sat down next to her.

" Morning." She said smiling.

" Morning." I said, smiling back at her.

" Look at the lovely couple." I heard someone say. I turned around it was Malfoy.

" What do you want Malfoy?" Logan hissed.

" I was wondering why you hit me yesterday." He said nodding.

" I would have hit you anyways. The whole Weasley family are my friends, and way better then you will ever be." She hissed.

" Ya, I beg to differ." He said chuckling. She stood up and smacked him in the back of his head. Then sat back down.

" You'll pay for that Best." Malfoy said.

" Yes, I am the Best, thank you for realizing." She said smiling. Malfoy shook his head and stomped away.

" Okay, high five." Fred said. Logan laughed and high fived him.

" Why did Malfoy call you best?" Lee asked.

" Its my last name." She said eating a piece of bacon.

"That's awesome." He said.

" I have to go get my bag. See you guys at lunch." She said before skipping away. I went to my classes but I didn't pay attention, I doodled on my notes while thinking about Logan, I ended doodling her face on my notes during Divination. Professor informed me that this meant I'm in love, but of course she also said I would die by drowning next week. When lunch was finally came I was really glad to see Logan. " There you are." She said when I came and sat down by her. Fred and Lee were on the other side of the table trying to figure out how to get our sickness candy in his flask. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

" I missed you." she said.

" I missed you to. Classes are boring. Are you sure you can't get your classes switched around?" I asked her.

" I already asked like 3 times. They won't let me. But hey, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, then after that Potions and Charms too." She said smiling. I nodded. We ate together and walked to Defense Against the Dark arts together. We walked in, a little early. We sat together in the back of the room. Then the Professor came out.

" Hello Class, my name is Professor Moody. Now, I don't have permission to teach you this, but I believe you need to know. So today, we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone give me one of them?" Moody asked. Logan raised her hand.

" Yes, you in the back. What's your name." Moody said,

" My name is Logan Best, Professor." she said.

" What is your Unforgivable curse?" he said it as if she had used an unforgivable curse.

" There is the Imperius Curse." she said.

" Yes, any one else?" Moody said

For the rest of the class we didn't speak but listened intently to Professor Moody, it was interesting to to say the least. We walked to Potions together, still not talking. Logan was thinking hard about something. I could tell about how fast her eyes were moving. We sat down in potions together. We had to pair up, we chose each other. We started on our potion, which oddly enough, was a love potion. It went well. I smelled really good. To me it smelled, like chocolate, but then something bitter. To Logan it smelled like, Lavender and a little bit like chocolate. We handed in to Professor Snape.

" Ahhh, Miss Best, just the person I wanted to talk to. Mr. Weasley you can go back to your seat." He said. I looked at Logan, she shrugged. I walked back to my desk. I sat down and watched Snape talk to Logan, he was smiling. I wanted to see Logan's face. Suddenly she turned and walked back to the desk with a mad look on her face.

" What's up Logan?" I asked.

" We're doing this big project that Dumbledore will tell us about at dinner tonight. Snape thinks I would be very good at it, he asked that I do not help any of the people chosen, I told him that, that would be a waste of my talents and he said that he believes I will be picked and was just telling me if I get any tips to not share them. He is an old prat." she said. I rubbed her back, Logan was too nice of a person not to help people and someone telling her not to is like someone telling her not to eat.

She was in a better mood when we went to Charms, it was her best class. She was back to her cheery mood when we left for the common room. I had to go work on the candies with Fred, so I told her goodbye and kissed her lightly. She smiled and told me to have a good time. Once again, Wow. Kissing Logan is the best feeling in the world.

"Hows Logan? She looked pretty pissed in potions." Fred said once I met him in our dorm.

" She's okay, there's this project that Snape thinks Logan will be picked for but he is telling her that if she gets any tips not to tell anyone. Telling Logan that is like telling Ron not to eat." I said. sitting down looking over the plans. We had the sickening part of it down, but we needed to get the make you feel better part down. We needed the minerals that berries had in them. Wait! Berries!

" Fred have we tried Logan Berries?" I asked.

" No. Wait! That might work!" Fred jumped up, I followed after him, Logan was sitting in a one of the red plush chairs reading.

" Logan! Do you have Logan Berries?" Fred asked.

" Ya, why?" She asked, confused.

" Candy!!!!" Fred said, he was jumping up and down. Logan giggled.

" Wait here." she said, still giggling. She put her book down on the chair and walked up to her room. She came back down moments later with a clear container, with red berries in it that looked close to raspberries. She handed them to me.

" Here. Keep them, I have more." she said smiling. We nodded and ran back to our room, I added them. Once they were done cooking, I ate the orange piece and began to puke, Fred stuck the purple half in my mouth and I immediately stopped. We were jumping up and down with excitement, I ran downstairs and picked her up and spun her around. When I put her down she was laughing.

" I guess the Logan Berries worked?" she said, giggling.

" Yes!" I said picking her up again. She laughed.

" Put me down." She said giggling. I did. I ran up the stairs and she skipped up them behind me. When we got into our room, Fred picked her up and spun her around like I did.

" Put me down!" She said laughing. He did.

" Your awesome Logan!" He said.

" It was George's and yours idea, I just gave you the berries. " She said.

" Ya, but I would have never thought of using them if it wasn't for you." I said. she smiled.

" Wait! Have you guys told Lee?" she asked, in all our celebration I had forgotten.

" No! We have to go tell him! Thanks for reminding us!" Fred said and ran downstairs, I gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek and ran down after him, I heard her walk downstairs behind me.

At supper we were eating, and celebrating with Lee about our candies when Dumbledore said we were going to have a big project this year....

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! HAHA! Don't worry, I'll update soon. I have to many Idea's to wait for reviews, who knows, there might be another chapter up tonight, if not tonight some time next weekend.**


End file.
